


his young heart

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Tales From The SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, but goddamit i need that exposure, i was of the opinion that we needed more dom bottom stories, it's the dream butler and oliver idk if i should tag it as fundy/dream at all, no beta we die like everyone in that goddamn masquerade, this is just shameless porn though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I'll never be your loverI only bring the heatCompany under coverFilling space in your sheets"-Candles, Daughter
Relationships: Fundy/Dream, oliver/butler dream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	his young heart

he thinks it’s pretty: the way oliver strains from the ropes that binds him, the way oliver looks at him with pleading eyes, the way oliver drools around the gag, the way oliver humps the air, seeking relief from his situation.

he remembers the first time they did this, oliver had to guide him, and he was still very unsure, always asking if the older man was alright. but it turns out, oliver had wanted it to hurt. had wanted to be under someone’s thumb.

but now that he’s used to it, he thoroughly enjoys it. after all, holding power is intoxicating, and oliver gave him that chance.

he walks towards oliver, who’s on his back, on the bed, artfully laid out, the strings tied strategically on all the right places. he’d decorated it with flowers earlier, also doubling as foreplay for oliver.

this display cost a hell of a lot, but it’s oliver who’s paid for all this anyway.

“have you had enough, sir?” he asks the old man cheekily.

the man groans through his gag, once again arching his back, his eyes beseeching, tugging at the strings that had his hands restrained on the headboard of the bed.

it makes him chuckle. _cute_. he walks over to his side, kissing, first oliver’s forehead, and then his cheek.

“will you promise to behave when i take _this_ ,” here, he taps the gag, “off?”

oliver nods eagerly in reply, desperate for any change.

as soon as he removes it, oliver pushes himself up in the bed to capture him in a deep-mouthed kiss. he supposes he can give oliver this, since he has been on the edge since earlier, and he _has_ been a really good boy. with his right hand, he tugs on oliver’s hair, and with his left he pushes the old man back in bed, only to get on him.

the straddling makes oliver buck on instinct, and it makes him frown.

“i said _behave_ ,” he slaps the other man’s leg, one that he’s sure stung. it does the job as oliver settles down, even as a breathy whines which are a mixture of protests and appeals leave his mouth.

through the strings of words oliver makes, he begins repeatedly making nips on the older man’s chin. as a sort of a challenge to him. the man underneath immediately catches on, and oliver stills, tensing up under him in a distressed effort to follow his instructions of _behaving_ , even pursing his lips - biting on it, even - just to quiet himself down.

he watches this unfold gleefully - oliver is always so eager to please - and then, as a reward, kisses oliver on the lips again, lapping especially on his lower lip, the one the elder has bitten on.

“did i do good?” oliver asks breathlessly when they separate.

he grins, first patting him on the cheek and then running his hand through oliver’s hair. “you are _doing_ so good.” he leans down, touching their nose to each other. “and you’ll continue doing so, won’t you, sir oliver?”

the man underneath him nods fervently.

it makes him snicker, and then he’s getting the cloth from the side of the table to cover oliver’s eyes, blindfold him.

the dark haired man is taken aback, sputters out words hoarsely, managing to finally speak a coherent sentence with, “what are you doing?” they’ve never done blindfolds before. which, considering where they are now - with all the restraints - feels a rather late thing to do. then again, better late than never.

knowing full well he’s driving the old man crazy, he takes the oil on the bedside table, and uses it to fuck himself, using his own fingers, occasionally and very much intentionally grazing oliver’s cock every once in a while, every time he pulls back.

oliver, who could hear his moans and whimpers and can feel his movements on top of him, whispers a very pained, “ _please_.”

it makes him, mewling from the stimulation he was getting from teasing his own body, laugh. oliver’s trying his damndest not to move an inch, trying his hardest to please him. it’s adorable, and frankly, quite touching.

heaving, he takes his fingers out of his hole, and situates himself near oliver’s member, hand touching it teasingly. “what do you want?”

oliver groans.

“no, ollie. tell me. tell me with words. i asked you a question, and you’re supposed to answer.”

“want you,” oliver whimpers, fighting every instinct he has so as to not buck under the young man’s touch. his speech is slurred. “wan’ you real badly. want. wanna be inside you.”

he kisses the tip of oliver’s nose. “good boy, good ollie,” he whispers.

and then he’s taking in oliver, and it isn’t the first time they did this - and he has prepared himself, but there’s still the pain with the pleasure. it makes him hiss, and immediately, oliver’s voice turns serious, it turns worried.

“are you alright?” the old man, with eyebrows furrowed, asks softly, one of his hands somehow out of the bindings and holding him, running it on his side repeatedly, as if to sooth him.

if he closes his eyes, it almost feels like oliver does this because he loves him.

and it’s times like this that he reminds himself that oliver _doesn’t_ \- that this nouveau riche is merely a paying customer, and most likely have other partners. _oliver doesn’t even know his name_.

“it would take much more to break me, sir oliver,” he says in reply instead.

“no, of course you won’t break.” the older man’s tone is teasing. he knows that if it wasn’t for the blindfold, he’d see this man’s eyes twinkling. “because that’s what you’re doing to me instead, isn’t that right?”

for that, he leans down and bites down hard on oliver’s shoulder.

he sets a fast pace and he tugs on the ropes wrapped around oliver, makes it tighter around him. he wants it to _hurt_.

 _mine_ , is what he doesn’t say then. _you’re mine, oliver_.

but not too long after, he sees him again, in a masquerade party his master held.

there, he was able to tell him, as he’d mercilessly stabbed the man to death.

no one else would be able to touch him that way.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wanted to make a fic based on the saying "pinky swear, whoever lies will be made to swallow a thousand needles," but as you can see, that didn't quite work out. the og draft had butler dream cutting and sending oliver his pinky. go figure.
> 
> also, did you know shibari is a whole artwork? i can't even tie a proper ribbon and here they are making the prettiest things out of rope
> 
> this is actually my first nsfw fic. it's not good, i know, but i'm really proud of myself!


End file.
